Things Left Unsaid
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: So many things that we leave unsaid. So many times we clamp out mouth shut before the words can spill out. And in Travis and Katie's case, those are a lot of things. Tratie! Oneshot.


**...And it's been a ridiculously long time and I have a oneshot for you guys :) And of course, it's a tratie (duh ;)) Unfortunately, this one isn't Cinco de Mayo themed, because all the ideas I thought of were super cheesy, but I still hope all you lovely humans (and aliens) have a fantastic Cinco de Mayo! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing…life sucks xP**

**OH! Another note: The first part takes place when Travis and Katie are about twelve/thirteenish, an the other parts take place when they're sixteen. Just wanted to put that out there :)**

He did it.

He frickin' did it.

It was something he'd always mulled over in his mind, like, _hmmm, what __**might**__happen if I kissed a girl_. He'd come pretty close a couple times, like when he was working on that project with that Aphrodite girl named Reese who was two whole years older than him (Travis had a thing for older ladies), and he was pretty sure that any second he would just smack his lips onto hers. And he'd dated Brittney for a whole two months, but he hadn't kissed her once. Well, not really. Not on the lips.

But now, he had done it. And it was a total accident. And it wasn't all that that people made it out to be. It was kind of awkward. And disgusting. And all he could think about was her lip germs transferring to his, and possibly giving him some disease that he'd never ever want. After the kiss, he'd snuck into the Aphrodite to find one of those magazines that tell you all about _how _ you're supposed to kiss, and _when _ you're supposed to kiss, and _what _ you should do at the same time (Travis wasn't that coordinated, so he decided that he wouldn't attempt those moves until he had mastered rubbing his stomach and patting his head). According to the article, girls liked it when the guy was the "dominant one", whatever that meant.

Slinking down in a pink beanbag chair, he wondered if it meant that they were dating. What did people who dated do anyway? When he dated Brittany, all they did was hold hands and talk, but Travis sensed that things were different now. Brittany was back when he was eleven. Now he was thirteen, and holding hands just…lost its charm. He didn't want to hold hands anymore. Holding hands was for little kids anyway, and it didn't mean anything- it was just putting someone else's fingers in your own. He wanted more than that.

Like another kiss.

That would be good.

That would be great.

That would be pretty amazing.

God, why was Drew such a good kisser?

* * *

"You definitely like him," Miranda said, mouth open, spraying mashed potatoes all over Katie. Katie grimaced. Miranda ate like a cow.

_Stay calm_, Katie advised herself. If she got worked up over this, then Miranda would just never let it drop.

Katie shrugged, going for indifference. "I don't know," she said. Okay, that sounded dumb. "He's kind of a dick. And he's too confident. And creepy."

"Whatever, Katie. Really, whatever," Miranda said, rolling her eyes again. Katie rolled her eyes right back. She hated this. It happened almost every single day.

She snuck a peek at him out of the corner of her eye, the curly haired boy at the Hermes table. God, he was _so frickin' cute_. That hair. She couldn't get over it. And he got away with wearing sweatpants all the time, even to sword fighting (correction: he didn't get away with it, he just didn't care about the rules). Most boys would look horrible in sweatpants, but Travis looked…_sosososo perfect_.

HE WAS SO CUTE!

Katie thought that someone should arrest her for acting like a twelve year old girl. It should be a federal offense, she decided.

He kissed his girlfriend's cheek, and Katie diverted her attention to the next table. She pretended to be super interested in a bunch of kids eating grapes, which was actually a lot more interesting than it sounded. There was this one chubby kid that tried to fit as many grapes as he could in his mouth, but then they all fell out. Katie wondered when he'd finally get it right.

"You know who's cute?" Miranda asked, demanding Katie's full and undivided attention.

"Yeah?" Katie asked, only half listening. She really loved Miranda, she really did, but some days she wanted to put her in a potato sack and abandon on the edge of the universe.

"That kid Mitchell. Ohmigod, he is _so_ adorable. So it Connor Stoll by the way, except he's kind of short. His eyes are brighter than his brothers, I think. Plus he's…I don't know, he just has this vibe about him…"

Katie sucked her teeth, as she let her thoughts wander past Miranda and her crushes, and onto Travis. She barely knew him, but at the same time she did. He talked to her, but it was mostly to annoy her…God, she loved him so much, but she just couldn't say it.

_So many things left unsaid._

* * *

He never knew that he liked nerdy girls who wore hipster glasses and a thousand friendship bracelets up their arms, but apparently, he did.

Well, he wasn't sure if he liked her. But there was that feeling again, as he saw the back of her curled hair. It bugged him. He didn't want to like her…and yet he did. She had this special type of prettiness to her, the type that he hoped that no other boy would ever find so that he could keep her all to himself, and hope that one day, after he got out of this cycle of dating these girls that were all the same as the last one, after he broke free of it, he could have her all to himself.

Her glasses were especially cute, because today there was a strand of hair caught in them, and for some reason Travis liked that.

_Maybe we can be like those people in books and movies_, Travis thought (not that he ever read). They could be like Guy and Josie from _Never Been Kissed_. Opposites could attract. They would be _that_ couple that everyone wonders how they got together, but in the end, everyone agrees that they're adorable. They'd be Ron and Hermione from Harry Potter (Travis had never actually read the book, but he watched the movies, which counted for something). They'd be Eugene and Rapunzel from Tangled. They'd be some ship on some fandom that crazy twelve yearolds decided to ship.

He was lying to himself through his teeth, and he knew that. Stuff like that never happened in real life. Opposites _didn't _attract, and the popular guy and the nerdy girl just _didn't _ end up together. It was just the way things were, and there was no escape from that cycle, except those books and movies.

"Hey Katie-kat," Travis said, coming up behind her.

"Hi, Travis," Katie said, looking up at him and possibly smiling.

"I…" he started, but then paused.

"Yeah?"

"I was just going to say that your glasses are cute."

"Travis, I wear the same pair of glasses everyday."

"Well, you must've polished them or something."

"Um, thanks? I have to go. See you!"

"Yeah, see you…"

_So many things left unsaid_.

**That's the story, lovelies! (ew, why am I calling everyone that today? It's so…****_creepy)_****. I know, I know, I pretty much shot down everyone's dream of dating That Popular Guy, but hey, who says that it has to be real? This is just another story after all, and stories don't exactly define life…**

**Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed that, and have a fabulous Cinco de Mayo! **

**Reviews are magic XD!**


End file.
